The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) devices may have advantages related to gain, linearity, switching performance, thermal performance, etc. Therefore, LDMOS devices may be widely used in various electronic devices, such as telecommunication devices.
Typically, a semiconductor device that includes LDMOS devices may need to include at least an isolated N-type LDMOS (or isolated LDNMOS) device, a non-isolated N-type LDNMOS (or non-isolated LDNMOS) device, and a P-type LDMOS (or LDPMOS) device. The semiconductor device may further include one or more other devices, such as a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) device. Separate mask processes for forming the isolated LDNMOS device, the non-isolated LDNMOS device, and the LDPMOS device may significantly add to the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device.